


[Podfic] a rose for keith by guineaDogs

by taikodragon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Character Death, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, POV Outsider, POV Third Person Limited, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Southern Gothic, a retelling of faulkner's "a rose for emily", sort of ambiguous timeline, the deaths happen off screen but the entire piece is death-focused, this could easily be a teen rating but marked as mature due to the topic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taikodragon/pseuds/taikodragon
Summary: No one asked for a retelling of Faulkner's "A Rose for Emily" but here it is anyway.PLEASE MIND THE TAGS.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	[Podfic] a rose for keith by guineaDogs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [guineaDogs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineaDogs/gifts).
  * Inspired by [a rose for keith](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090809) by [guineaDogs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineaDogs/pseuds/guineaDogs). 



> When I went to record this, reading it with a straight voice seemed wrong so I tried a southern accent. Please forgive me if I failed. The writer thought it was okay, so hopefully you will too.
> 
> Please be wary of the tags as this is not a happy ending sort of fic.
> 
> Thank you to [guineaDogs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineaDogs/pseuds/guineaDogs) for letting me record their fic. Please go check out their other works.

[ ](https://imgur.com/hIdyEJK)

  * [Listen on YouTube](https://youtu.be/R-93A7G-m7E)
  * Soundcloud: 

  * Download: [Mediafire - MP3 [20.0mb/00:19:36]](http://www.mediafire.com/file/fept12a7yxk4vfs/a_rose_for_keith_by_guineaDogs_read_by_taikodragon.mp3/file)



**Author's Note:**

> [[Podfic on Twitter](https://twitter.com/taikodragonpods/status/1315177047749058560?s=20)]
> 
> Thank you for listening!
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](http://taikodragon.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/taikodragonpods), and [Dreamwidth](https://taikodragon.dreamwidth.org/).


End file.
